Curiosity Kills
by writergirl94
Summary: Not only do the Salvatore brothers have daddy issues they have mommy issues too. Past and Present.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Takes place in season two, Elena and Damon still aren't friends and by this point Damon's stopped trying. **

**Summary: Not only do the Salvatore brothers have daddy issues they have mommy issues too. Past and Present. **

Curiosity Kills

"Elena."

Someone was nudging her. She groaned. Slowly Elena made her way out of deep sleep. With her eyes still shut she noticed how uncomfortable she was.

"Elena, wake up." Someone was nudging her shoulder.

She groaned again, recognizing the voice and so she opened her eyes.

"Damon." She said tiredly and annoyed.

"Tombstones aren't comfortable pillows." He stated.

Elena focused on her surroundings and remembered why and how she got here. She was visiting her parents, writing in her diary, she must of fell asleep.

Snatching her diary from the ground next to her feet she spoke, "Following me?"

Damon closed his eyes shaking his head, "I know it's hard to believe princess but it's not just about you." He paused, "I was actually attending to my own business. It's late afternoon and when I saw you asleep, well can't have you sleeping alone in the dark, my little brother wouldn't be happy if I didn't wake you."

Elena put her diary in her bag, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"That's really non of you're concern is it?" He pondered slightly before turning his back on her.

Elena still hadn't moved from her position as she watched him leave. A few minute later she heard the engine of his car.

Xoxo

Curiosity would one day kill her and Elena knew that. She also knew that today wouldn't be that day. With her shoulder bag secure she headed all around the graveyard, looking for any possible lead on what Damon was doing here.

In the far back of the graveyard, near an old maple tree there was a gravestone that was very old. The writing engraved could barely be read but the name Salvatore stood out. Against the stone was a bouquet of white roses, Damon's style.

Elena got down on her knees and tried to decipher the writing.

"Alice Salvatore" She read out loud in a hushed tone, "Beloved wife and _mother."_ The worth mother suddenly was sketched in her brain.

Stefan had mentioned his father but not once had he ever mentioned his mother.

Curiosity might kill her after all.

* * *

A**/N: so what do you think? should i continue? REVIEW =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all the feedback. It was hard writing this chapter but now I have a pretty good idea what's going to happen. Enjoy! **

Chapter 2

_Previously… _

"_Alice Salvatore" She read out loud in a hushed tone, "Beloved wife and mother." The word mother suddenly was sketched in her brain. _

_Stefan had mentioned his father but not once had he ever mentioned his mother. Curiosity might kill her after all._

_Xoxo_

Elena pressed her fingers over the letters on the stone. At the very bottom of the stone were the date of when she was born and the date of her death. The date read January 7 for the day she was born and today happened to be January 7th.

Elena smiled and sat quietly on her knees paying her respects before standing up to leave. She turned and a figure came into view and smacked her in the face. Elena suddenly fell to the ground, her foot smacked into the gravestone.

_Why does this always happen to me? _Elena looked up at a woman standing above her.

"C'mon Katherine get up!"

"I'm not Katherine!"

"Yeah sure I believe you."

Elena scrambled to her feet and tried to run but the woman blocked her. Suddenly the woman reached for Elena's neck but yelped in pain and this gave Elena the chance to run. In her mind over and over she mentally thanked Stefan for the special necklace.

The woman stared at her, in shock as she watched Elena disappear.

_Xoxo_

"She called me Katherine."

Stefan gritted his teeth as he handed her a gauze pad for her knee. It was scrapped and bleeding from tripping on a branch in her fast run.

Her ankle was bruised with ice sitting on it.

"And you got away how?"

"She touched my necklace, it burned her hand, and she let me go, I guess she was shocked."

Damon and Rose arrived by that point, there fingers were currently intertwined but only after a few seconds in the room did they let go.

"What happened?" Damon asked.

"I was mistaken for being Katherine, _again." _

Damon sighed, "One of the many reasons you should change you're hair style, dye it maybe?"

Elena glared at him as she put a large band-aid on her knee.

"Did you recognize her?" Rose asked.

"All I know is she knew Katherine and wanted to kill her."

"Well that narrows down the list." Damon said, rolling his eyes.

"What did she look like? Maybe I can give you a name." Rose stated.

Elena adjusted the ice pack on her ankle, "She had dark black hair, pin straight, with bangs off to her left side. And the strangest eyes I've ever seen."

Elena paused, "They were light, almost ivory."

The young human watched Rose ponder and for a second she noticed a flicker or shock in her eyes but it disappeared quickly. She was not paying attention to Stefan or Damon's reactions but she should have been.

"Rose?"

"I can't think of anyone at the moment, this is one of those times I wish Slater hadn't gotten himself killed."

Elena nodded as she positioned the ice pack and winced slightly, "I think I'll just go home."

"You should stay, you're in danger." Stefan urged

"I'm in danger every day. I've excepted the fact that will never change for a while."

Elena took off the ice pack; she could walk so that was a plus. She gave Stefan a kiss before walking out the door.

_Xoxo_

Rose had gone out shortly after Elena's departure and it was just Damon and Stefan alone in the mansion. While Damon as usual poured himself a glass of whiskey Stefan walked in.

"Damon-"

"Whatever you're about to say, don't."

"It's just weird I mean aren't you curious?"

"No I'm not, Stefan. That door is already closed and I prefer it didn't open again."

"You'd be lying if you said you weren't curious."

Damon finished the last of his whiskey, set down the glass, got up and speeded up to Stefan, pressing him against the wall, "Leave it alone."

_Xoxo_

Elena stared at herself in the mirror, why did she have to be a doppelganger? Why her? Her mom always said her beauty was a gift but did her mom know it was a curse too? Elena combed her fingers through her pin straight brown hair. She hated this more than anything in the world.

Someone banged on her window. Elena jumped and turned around only to breathe a sigh of relief, it was just Rose.

Elena walked over and opened it.

"Maybe you should invite me in for the first time, eh?"

Elena hesitated, "Don't make me regret it, come in."

Rose stepped inside, "I came to ask you a favor."

Elena sat on the edge of her bed again, "Okay."

"I need you to change you're story and say the woman didn't have ivory eyes, it was a trick of the sunlight. Say she had green eyes."

"Excuse me?"

"It's for the best Elena, trust me."

"Rose what's going on?"

"Nothing you need to worry about."

"I was mistaken for Katherine again and almost killed again! So lying to Stefan and Damon, and forgetting what happened today isn't on my agenda."

"You'll regret it, I promise you."

"I don't think I will. Leave you're not welcome here anymore."

Rose stared at Elena before disappearing out the window.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW =D Please and Thank You**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: When you read the final scene in this chapter try listening to it with the song 'feeling good' by Michael Buble **

Chapter 3

_Previously… _

"_You'll regret it, I promise you." _

"_I don't think I will. Leave you're not welcome here anymore." _

_Rose stared at Elena before disappearing out the window._

Xoxo

After a good night sleep Elena found herself at the Salvatore mansion. She rang the doorbell. Damon opened it.

"Stefan's not home." He said coldly.

"Is Rose?"

"Neither is she. I have the house to myself today."

"We'll then I'd like to talk to you."

Damon opened the door wider to let her inside, the two stood in the hallway, "Okay little human what is it?"

"Well I know what you were doing in the graveyard yesterday."

"Oh really? Well what was I doing?"

"The exact same thing as me."

"I'm not the type to sleep in cemetery's and write about how much my life sucks in a diary."

"Let me rephrase while I was visiting my parents you were visiting you're mother." She paused, challenging him slightly.

"Why are you so damn curious about what I do outside of saving you? Like I've mentioned my world doesn't revolve around you."

Elena put her hands on her hips, "I don't ask to be saved." She paused. "Don't you think it's weird that the day of you're mom's birthday a strange woman with black hair attacks me."

"You saw the gravestone didn't you? My mother is dead so whatever crazy idea you have in you're stupid little head I suggest you let it go. Now you will leave or I will push you out the door."

Elena stared coldly at him before leaving.

Xoxo

Elena felt no need to tell Stefan about her previous encounter with Damon; so she didn't. While she was on her bed in Stefan's warm arms she decided to bring up the curious thoughts in her mind.

"Stefan?"

"Mhm?"

"Yesterday when I went to visit my parents, before I got attacked, I'm positive I stumbled onto you're mom's grave, am I wrong?"

Stefan heavily sighed, "No you're not wrong."

"Can you tell me about her?"

Stefan sat up and Elena leaned on her elbow.

"Not much to tell, she died when I was four."

"I'm sorry."

"It was a long time." He stated, "I remember her but Damon remembers more than me. He was eight."

"How did she die?" Elena hand suddenly squeezed his.

"My father said that she had suddenly gotten very sick and she was in bed and we had to go in and say goodbye. I'd like to not talk about our farewells but yeah and than then a few days later there was a ceremony and a closed casket."

Elena swallowed as her mind wandered back to the car crash, shaking the thoughts out of her mind she spoke, "Thank you for telling me."

"Of course." He kissed her lips, "I know I can tell you anything and everything."

The couple began to kiss passionately and they disappeared beneath the sheets.

Xoxo

It was 7 o'clock in the evening and Damon was enjoying a nice glass of stolen blood from the hospital. Rose came up behind him, her hand glided across his shoulder.

"You okay?" Rose asked as she seated herself next to Damon on the couch her in her silk red robe.

"Never better."

"You know me and you pretending to be a couple, kind of feels like were a couple."

"Maybe we are." Damon challenged. His fingertips glided across her thigh.

"Well at first it was all pretend and now what you're saying you've developed true feelings for me?"

"I'm not admitting anything, I'm just simply saying I like this couple thing were doing."

"Let's go over the facts I'm you're special friend, am I more?"

"If I admit my little heart skips a beat when I see you will you shut up?"

"Yes." She giggled and kissed him.

He liked Rose. For one she didn't resemble Katherine or Elena that was a plus. At first they were just special friends trying to make Elena jealous but now Damon was thinking maybe he could let go and just be with Rose.

Suddenly Rose's kiss became tense and a second later the doorbell rang. Damon exchanged a look with Rose as he strutted off to answer it.

Rose lingered behind him with curious slow footsteps.

Damon didn't seem to notice Rose's tension as he turned the knob and opened the door.

His expression drastically changed once he met _her_ eyes. In that single moment he felt like an eight year old. He felt like all of his child innocence was back, his bright blue eyes widened, his mouth slightly opened as he tried to form words.

"Mother?"

"Hello Damon."

* * *

**A/N: Best cliffhanger ever right? I know you people must be confused but trust me in my mind i have all the answers. REVIEW! =D please and thank you! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This wasn't an easy chapter to write. I wanted to keep both of them in character as best as possible and keeping Damon in character wasn't easy but I think I did it. Also some IMPORTANT NOTES TO MY REVIEWERS : **

**1. My word document says this chapter is four and half pages hopefully that's long enough. I want to do longer chapters and I'll work on that through out the story. **

**2. I don't have an actress portraying Alice, one because I described her with ivory eyes and black hair, but if you know any actress with that description please let me know or you can just use you're imagination of who she is. **

**3. Alice Salvatore is my own creation. All rights of her belong to me. **

Chapter 4

_Previously… _

"_Mother?"  
_

"_Hello Damon."_

Xoxo

He choked, behind him Rose disappeared. This woman, supposedly his mother, wrapped her arms around his neck while Damon remained motionless. She hugged him for a long time and Damon made no effort to hug back.

"I knew it couldn't be you're brother, you had the blue eyes." She stated.

Damon's stomach churned.

Xoxo

Before Rose continued away from the Salvatore manor she dialed Stefan, "You need to come home now."

"_**Is Damon okay?" **_

"You need to get home." The line went dead.

Elena looked up at Stefan, "Damon's in trouble?"

"That's what I assume." Stefan says worriedly, "Stay here, I'll call you in an hour or so." He kissed her on the lips.

"But Stefan-"

"Elena I wouldn't worry, Rose didn't sound that urgent." He smiled and walked out her bedroom door.

Xoxo

Stefan opened the door and walked inside, "Damon?"

He walked through the great hall into the main room and he found Damon. There was his older brother leaning against the window, arms crossed, staring straight at him.

"Da-" Stefan paused mid sentence, there was someone else in the room; he turned ready to attack except he abruptly let his guard down.

There stood a woman in dark skinny jeans, black boots, and a white turtleneck. As he looked at her facial features he began to realize this was the woman who attacked Elena. She had the same black pin straight hair with bangs off to the side and pale ivory eyes. She also looked very familiar, like a lost memory.

"Do I know you?" Stefan asked. In his mind he knew the answer.

The woman walked closer to him and she reached up to brush her fingertips along his cheeks, "You look just like you're father."

Stefan backed away slightly, "How is this possible?"

Damon still hadn't spoken or moved for that matter.

"We have a lot to talk about." She stated.

"I don't believe it." Stefan said, angered.

"It's true sweetheart." She paused, "I promise. If you just let me I'll explain everything."

Stefan shook his head, "No you died, I remember. You were sick." Stefan backed away, like a puppy that just got hit.

Alice shook her head, "I wasn't sick." She pauses, "Maybe we should all discuss this in the morning?" She asks, "It's a lot to take in, I know."

Both boys' eyes meet for a split second and then Stefan speaks, "Top of the stairs, first door on you're right."

Alice replies with a sad expression but puts on a smile, "Thank you sweetheart. I'll see you both in the morning I suppose."

She leaves the room and as soon as she does Damon vampire runs out the door, he's gone a second later. Stefan is left alone in silence.

Xoxo

It was a very emotional time and both boys reacted in uncharacteristic ways. Damon, the one who usually has a comment for everything even in the hardest situations had nothing to say. Stefan handled it better but he was still shaken to the core.

Stefan inhales deeply before pulling out his phone and he calls Elena.

"Everything's fine, just a little family drama."

"_**Well is everything okay?" **_

"Yes, I though can't leave the house tonight but I need you to do my a favor."

"_**What kind of favor?" **_

"Just go to mystic grill, see if Damon's there, if he's at the bar make sure he stays there, doesn't do anything stupid."

"_**Stefan what aren't you telling me?" **_

"A lot. I'll tell you tomorrow I promise, I love you."

"_**I love you too." **_

Xoxo

He wasn't there and the bar tender said he hadn't showed up all night. The bar tender new Damon very well because this was Damon's second home away from home.

Elena rushed out into the cold air and dialed Damon's number, oddly enough it rang twice and then he answered.

"_**Look up." **_

Elena puckered here lips and glanced upward, there was Damon, comfortably sitting on top of the grill.

"What are you doing?" She shouted into the phone.

The line went dead and he jumped off the roof by that point and he was now directly in front of her. Elena gasped, "You idiot! You could have been seen!"

He shrugs, "Come to see if I'm sober?"

"Stefan was worried."

Damon's eyes flickered, "Wanna come up? It's a nice view."

Elena hesitates, "You're being nice to me? This is certainly a special occasion. We have to celebrate."

He smiles weakly, "Hold on tight." He wraps his arms around her and they shot up into the sky and land on the edge of the roof. Elena wobbles and clings to Damon's arm giggling. He doesn't laugh with her, nor was he even paying attention.

Along the horizon there were small twinkling lights afar of different towns and homes,

"Wow you're right." She says.

"Yeah." He says.

"You okay?" She asks suddenly.

"No more talking, please. Just sit with me?" Elena nodded because Damon showed vulnerability, a side she only saw rarely.

The little human and the vampire sat in silence watching the city lights.

Xoxo

Stefan was in his room but Alice decided not to bother him. What was she thinking? Visiting her sons like this, it turned them upside down. But she couldn't handle not being able to see them much longer.

She was in fact there mother and tomorrow she was going to tell them everything. After grabbing her bag from her car and heading back to her room she sat herself down on the bed and her phone went off.

_Don't tell them everything. If you do all hell will break loose._

_

* * *

_**A/N: REVIEW! =D PLEASE AND THANK YOU**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know! It's been a while, i'm sorry. i had a five page paper for history to do. and then break came and i had christmas and it was all a bit crazy. i was able to finish this chapter by listening to Carnival of Rust by Poets of the Fall. **

Chapter 5

_Previously… _

_Don't tell them everything. If you do all hell will break loose._

_Xoxo _

It was a moment of long and utter silence. Alice was sitting on the couch, Stefan was by the fireplace, and Damon was by the window. Stefan was shocked Damon even showed up.

"Where should I start…" Alice pondered.

"Oh gee I don't know, the beginning?" Damon replied harshly, scotch in hand.

Alice's eyes flickered towards her son and brushed off the comment, "I guess my transformation then." She swallowed, "You're father and I were arguing, I barely even remember what is was about but I went in the yard to cool off."

"Where were we?" Stefan asked.

"You were already asleep, it was late." She paused, "I had heard something in the distance and suddenly a woman appeared at the edge of the forest. She stood and then slowly fell to her knees. Running over there was the worst mistake I could have possibly made…"

"She trapped you?" Stefan asked.

Alice scoffed, "She was a very good actress, saying something had hurt her husband. I told her I'd get help but she insisted I'd come with her." Alice stopped for a long moment, "When I awoke it was day and I was alone."

Stefan didn't want to pry on the details of her transformation, for most it was very personal and tortuous.

"I noticed the changes that day and I had slipped away from you're father and the two of you, I was so hungry. I knew what was happening but the feeling was to strong."

"Who did you kill?" Damon asked, "Little red ridding hood?'

Stefan glared at Damon, "Da-"

"It's alright dear." Alice said, referring to Stefan, "We did have neighbors."

Damon arched his back, "So basically you turned and decided you were going to pretend you really died and abandon us?"

Alice shook her head, "Oh honey I didn't have a choice. You're father found out about me."

"You tell him?" Stefan asked.

"Let's just say he spiked my drink." She sighed, "He hated vampires and so at that moment I knew he hated me. He tried to drive a stake through my heart but he paused inches away from my heart and said he loved me too much. So he gave me a choice."

"To die or for you to leave and never come back?"

"Exactly. I protested against it, I wanted to be with the two of you. It was so difficult but I promised myself I'd see you two again."

"You waited over a hundred years to drop on by? Yeah okay." Damon snorted.

Alice sighed heavily, "I didn't know you turned Damon! I had heard about the massacre, the burning of the church, when I came back I had learned you two were dead as well as you're father."

Damon's eyes flickered towards Stefan but he didn't dare to speak.

Damon spoke, "So how exactly did you find out that we've been vampires all this time?"

Alice swallowed and pressed her lips together, "Oh my boys…I want you to listen to the words I'm about to tell you." She paused, "I was attacked by a very skillful old vampire, she was manipulative, beautiful, and I thought she had died in the fire."

Stefan's eyes suddenly widened and Damon reacted the same.

"No!" Stefan said loudly, dumbfounded, "No!"

Damon's glass shattered on the floor and he disappeared out the door.

Stefan could of let Damon go but it was too dangerous and so he chased after him, leaving Alice alone.

Xoxo

Damon launched himself towards the entrance of the tomb but Stefan had already tackled him before his older brother could even place a finger in the archway, "Damon, no!"

Damon pushed him off, snarled, stood at the edge, "Come out bitch!"

Stefan stood up too, ready to grab his brothers arm if he even tried to move.

"You don't have to be so mean about it." Replied a sly voice from the shadows, slowly Katherine appeared, "Well, well both Salvatore's. Do what do I owe the pleasure?"

Damon pointed his finger, "Did you or did you not kill my mother?"

Katherine sighed, "Technically she's not really dead, how is Alice doing?" She pondered.

"You turned her and then came back for us! You heartless bitch!"

"Oh it's not like a planned it. I was hungry and she was easy. When I came back to town I had no idea I was going to fall in love with one of her sons but here we are."

'You're dead!" Damon lunged but Stefan held him back.

"Damon relax!"

"How am I supposed to relax? You took her away!"

"It's a small world, I guess its fate. Look at the bright side honey you get to be with her for eternity, that should make up for you're pathetic childhood." She smiled, "Now if you'll boys excuse me I've run out of energy, bye-bye." She disappeared into the shadows.

Damon lunged but Stefan this time threw him against the wall, "Damon! Relax!"

"I want to drive a stake through her heart!"

"I'd rather her suffer in there than die."

Damon growled, "Get you're hands off of me." Damon pushed him off and walked away as Stefan called to him.

"She's our mom, Damon. What more proof do you need?"

Xoxo

_Flashback _

"Mom, what's wrong? Father said you were sick?"

"_I am." Replied Alice._

_To Damon she appeared perfectly fine but there was a weakness and sadness lingering in her eyes. She sat upright leaning against a heap of pillows, under a white comforter. _

"_When will you be better?" _

"_Come sit with me, baby." She said. _

_Damon hesitated, "Will I get sick too?" _

"_Oh no." She said instantly, "What I have isn't contagious. I promise." _

_Damon then jumped up onto the bed and his mother wrapped her arms around him, "Now baby you have to promise to always look after you're brother. No matter what." _

"_Of course mother, but I don't understand." He paused, "I'm eight years old, you should tell me the truth." _

"_The truth is I won't be around much longer but I'll always be watching, I promise." _

"_Has father gotten the doctor yet?" Damon asked, "Can't he make you better?" _

_Alice began to cry, "Not this time baby." _

"_No!" Damon cried. _

_Alice held him tighter, "Ssh sweetheart, everything is going to be okay." _

"_No it's not mom, I want you to stay." _

"_I wish I could to, baby. Now wipe you're tears and bring Stefan to me." _

"_I love you mom." _

"_Me to, sweetheart. Forever." _

_Xoxo _

All the things she said to him, made sense now that he was over a hundred year's old. Stefan and him returned home but lingered in the driveway. They saw her from the window, reading a book by the fire and they watched.

"We have to try with her Damon."

"How am I supposed to try? I don't feel anything."

"Me to." Stefan said, "It happened a little to fast."

"What the hell are we supposed to do? Go in and start baking cookies with her?"

"Maybe just getting to know her and talking. I'm willing to try."

"I'm not willing yet." Damon said, staring out into the forest.

"Take you're time." Stefan said and stepped out of the car, leaving Damon alone with his thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: Elena will be back next chapter! And where's Rose? Hmm i guess you'll have to keep reading to find out. REVIEW. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: The long scene with Damon and Elena, listen to ****Where I Stood by Missy Higgins. The very final scene, I recommend listening to "O'death' " and I made this chapter extra long, because I got many requests for that. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had a huge paper to write for school. **

Chapter 6

_Previously… _

"_What the hell are we supposed to do? Go in and start baking cookies with her?" _

"_Maybe just getting to know her and talking. I'm willing to try." _

"_I'm not willing yet." Damon said, staring out into the forest. _

"_Take you're time." Stefan said and stepped out of the car, leaving Damon alone with his thoughts._

Xoxo

Elena saw Damon blasting music in the driver's seat of his car when she pulled up. She walked over and leaned in the open window, "Leaving?"

"Nope."

"Is Stefan inside?"

"Yup."

"You gonna be an asshole again?"

"Yup."

Elena banged her hands on the top of the car and gritted her teeth, "We'll it was nice while it lasted."

She turned her back and walked to the Salvatore house. The door was open as always and with slight caution she walked in, "Stefan?"

"In here."

When she entered the room she gaped and stood angrily, "You!" She turned to Stefan, "Stefan she's the one who attacked me!"

"I am sorry. I'll apologize a hundred times if I have too, I had no idea you were the doppelganger."

"Who are you?"

Stefan moved abruptly and silently held out his finger in front of the woman and ran up towards Elena.

"Elena this is my…mom."

Elena blinked, bewildered, "I'm sorry what?"

Alice walked up to her and held out her hand, "Yes it's true, it's so nice to meet you."

Elena glanced at Stefan who nodded and Elena slowly shook her hand. She studied Alice for a long moment, "You look a lot like Damon."

She giggled, "So I'm told. Stefan is a lot like his father, wish you could meet him to."

Elena glanced at Stefan but then back at Alice, "How is this possible?"

"First my dear I have two questions for you, then I will answer all of yours, does Stefan make you happy?"

Elena smiled, "More than anyone in the world."

"Do you love him?"

Elena looked into Stefan's eyes, "Yes I do."

"Well then ask all the questions you want."

Stefan felt a sense of comfort, knowing is mother made sure he was happy and loved by this woman meant so much to him. He still felt hurt and betrayed on the fact she ditched him and Damon but he also suddenly felt so happy and safe that she was back.

Xoxo

Alice trudged across the lawn towards Damon. He was in the driver's seat still and still listening to music. She knocked on the window, "Can you unlock the door."

He didn't move.

"Please sweetheart, it's just a door."

It was more than just a car door, to Damon at least. It a door to let this woman into his life. She was the first woman to ever abandon him, which is probably why he fails with women. He blinked abruptly, he just gave himself a therapy session he felt nauseous. He wanted to stab something. But he was Damon Salvatore and nothing scared him. With a cocky view on the situation he unlocked the door.

Alice went inside and sat down, "I see you like expressing you're anger through music."

Damon almost choked trying to speak, "Not usually. I usually just kill anything in my way."

"We'll that's comforting."

Damon turns to look out the window, "I know this is a lot to take in."

Damon snorted.

"But I don't have to be you're mom, I could be you're friend. You're acquaintance."

Damon turned suddenly, "I get you're trying but I can't comprehend all this. I can't. I want to I'm just so messed up." He pauses, "You have to understand I didn't want to turn. Stefan made me, he just didn't want to be alone but I just wanted to die. And now here I am and almost all of my humanity is gone and I can't."

By now Damon is gripped the stirring wheel with both hands. Alice stares at him and suddenly lifts her hand and traces her index finger across his cheek and leaves without a word.

Xoxo

About an hour later Alice is boiling water and chopping peppers.

"Mom what are you doing?" Stefan asked.

"Making diner. If that's okay?"

Stefan nods, "Do you want some help?"

Alice paused briefly, standing in place and completely shocked, "You can chop the peppers."

Stefan strolled into the kitchen and two worked in silence. Elena was watching from the archway of the kitchen. She was incredibly happy for Stefan.

"Elena you'll be staying for diner won't you?" Alice asked.

"I don't want to intrude."

"Please intrude!" Alice exclaimed and Stefan nodded in agreement.

"I'd love to stay, what time is diner?"

"In an hour. Depending if Stefan and I don't burn anything."

Stefan chuckled.

"Then ill be back around then, I need to finish up something." She smiled towards her boyfriend and disappeared out the door.

Xoxo

She drove everywhere. Elena made sure she checked all the bars and alleys. Finally she decided on the graveyard, Damon would probably be there. She parked her car on the gravel road and stepped out.

A large black crow suddenly appeared on her windshield, flapping and cawing. Elena jumped, placing her hand over her heart. The crow remained still staring at her.

"Damon?" She asked, tilting her head towards the crow.

The crow merely cawed.

"Can you loose the wings?"

"I'm over here, doll." Replied an amused voice.

Elena jumped again and turned, "Damon." She became flustered, "I thought you were-"

"Not today. Not feeling the whole bird thing."

The crow then cawed loudly and flew away before Elena could say anything more about the bird.

"I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Well you found me." He said.

"Look, I think you should come back to the house. You're moms making diner."

Damon snorted, "There's that word again, _mom." _

Elena laughed angrily, "Are you really going to miss out on this experience, Damon?"

"There's nothing to miss out on."

"Do you even know how lucky you are? I'd give anything in the world to walk into my kitchen and find my mom-cooking diner! Anything! And not my birth mother; my real mom. You should be grateful yours is here and safe. "

"You don't get it, Elena."

"She left, she had no choice. I get you feel abandoned and hurt. Life's been hard on you, and this one time something good actually happens and you're ruining it by being here. Please come back, spend time with her."

"It's not that easy."

Elena pressed her lips tightly together, "It's not hard. Just walk in with a bottle of wine and a cocky charming attitude. She's you're mom. You'd be lying if you said you didn't miss her." She paused, "I'm so angry with you Damon. I miss my mom so much and yours is right in front of you! You're letting her slip away! You're letting you're self slip away!"

Damon sighed, "I get it Elena, you miss you're mom. I'm sorry I really am. Our family isn't just going to fix its problems in one day."

"They can be fixed with effort." She paused. "You're gonna regret it. Because of this you're humanity will truly disappear." With that Elena got in her car and drove off.

Xoxo

Before going back to the Salvatore mansion she stopped at home. She walked in the house, checked the kitchen, and cried silent tears.

Xoxo

Elena cleaned herself up and quickly returned to the Salvatore mansion. When she walked in the house smelled so delicious.

"Elena!" Alice's voice chimed, "You're just in time."

Stefan greeted her in the hall and kissed her and they held hands and walked to the table. Everything was on the table and it all looked delicious. It was grilled chicken with peppers and potatoes. There was a colorful salad on one side of the chicken and on the bowl of mashed potatoes.

Alice came in and sat down and Stefan and Elena followed. Elena noticed then an extra setting at the table; she crossed her fingers.

"Everything looks delicious, Mrs. Salvatore."

"Oh please honey, call me Alice. Mrs. Salvatore makes me feel old!" She laughed.

As the meal was about to begin the sound of the front door closing made each of their heads slowly look up. There was Damon, holding a bottle of wine.

"You can never have to much wine."

Alice was in more shock than Stefan and Elena combined. She closed her eyes, inhaled, and opened them, "Very true."

Damon set his bottle on the table and took his seat.

"So." Alice said, "What have you been up to Damon?

"Not much."

"Damon." Stefan spoke as he took a sip of his drink, "Tell her about the bank you robbed last week."

Elena made a shocked expression towards Stefan and then a glare towards Damon.

"Yes please tell me!"

Elena sat in silence eating and watching as this little family slowly reconnected.

Xoxo

From the warm light atmosphere inside the Salvatore mansion outside there was something out of place. A large black crow swooped down from the sky and perched on a shrub. It cawed quietly and silently watched. It watched; waiting to strike.

* * *

A/N: Thoughts? REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: -prepares for hitting- Be nice! I've been very busy and very stressed and i fully apologize. I've had midterms and lately a hate for all men. Anyway i finally decided to finish up the chapter. So for those, who had a shitty valentines day, like myself, i hope this chapter pops up and makes you're day a little better. Not sure when i'll update next but hopefully soon. **

Chapter 7

_Previously… _

_From the warm light atmosphere inside the Salvatore mansion outside there was something out of place. A large black crow swooped down from the sky and perched on a shrub. It cawed quietly and silently watched. It watched; waiting to strike._

Xoxo

Stefan walked her to the door and they lingered in the archway kissing.

"Stop. Please." Damon said dryly as he passed the two.

"Damon shut up!" Stefan yelled.

"Can't hear you the dishwasher is running!"

Elena shook her head smiling; "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Most likely." He kissed her again and she pulled away, "Tell you're mom and Damon I said goodbye."

"Bye!" She heard Damon's amused voice from the kitchen.

She giggled, "Bye Damon." Stefan watched her walk away and then shut the door. Elena walked up to her car, unlocked it, and stepped inside. She adjusted her mirror only to find Rose sitting in the back seat.

Elena jumped and before she could yell Rose placed her index finger on her lips and shook her head.

Elena unsure of what to do decided it was best to back out and drive and so she did, when they were far enough a way Rose spoke, "Sorry about that."

"About the heart attack I just had or where you've been for the past few days?"

"Both. Elena I really need to talk to you."

Xoxo

Damon usually did all his deep thinking by the fireplace but tonight he was in his room. It was to distracted to even try and attempt to read his favorite books. He pondered the thought of a bath but then quickly dismissed the thought. _That's a little too soft, even for you Damon. _ Blasting music would make him into a teenager looking for attention and Damon Salvatore did not want attention he just wanted peace. He settled on lying on his bed, unmade, flat on his back, listening to his ipod.

His eyes are shut and the music is blasting through the speakers so much to the point where he can't even concentrate on a single thought.

Then something touches his shoulder and he jumps read to attack and relaxes when it's just Stefan.

"I knocked."

Damon glares at him and removes his ipod and sets it on his pillow, "You need a condom or something?"

Stefan ignores him, "You should really come downstairs."

"Can't. Busy."

"Pouting like a teenager isn't being busy."

"I'm not pouting, I'm getting space."

Stefan snorts, "C'mon you can't leave me down there with her alone."

"Hmm you're right maybe we could all play a nifty game of 'chutes and ladders'"

Stefan rolls his eyes, "By the way, where'd you're girlfriend run off to?"

Damon paused, cocking his head, "To be honest… I really have no idea."

"So she is you're girlfriend?"

There was a soft knock at the door and then it opened and Alice poked her head inside, "I didn't mean to pry but I'm more of a poker kind of gal."

Stefan choked," You want to play?"

"I think so. Anything to bring Mr. Moody downstairs." She smiled and left.

Stefan turned to Damon, "I think her vampire senses are doubled with her mom senses."

Damon stands and pushes Stefan into the hallway.

Xoxo

While Stefan got out the chips and cards Damon was getting the alcohol. Everything was quiet until there was the sound of multiple footsteps, a door slamming, and shouting.

Damon placed the bottles on the surface area and ran towards the commotion. All 52 cards were scattered on the ground. Elena was standing there yelling while his girlfriend was choking his mother and his little brother was trying to pull her off.

"What the hell is going on?" Damon yelled.

The moment Damon entered was the moment Alice shifted gears and began to choke Rose. Rose kicked off Stefan who hit the wall with a smack a fell to the ground. Rose then proceeded to choke Alice once more.

Elena frantically ran over to Stefan.

Damon knew his little brother was perfectly fine so he didn't bother going over to him. If something were wrong Elena would handle it; he wasn't worried.

"Rose!" He paused, "Rose! Stop!"

He forced the five hundred year old vampire off his recently found mother.

Stefan was back up already and holding his mother back as she once more tried to lunge. Damon held Rose back.

"This is like a really bad version of Monster in Law."

"What you and Rose are married now?" Stefan hissed.

"Only movie I could think of at the moment." Damon replied.

The older vampire brother turned his attention back towards his girl friend, "Clearly you're confused." He said. His tone was ready to stab her.

"Damon, wait!" Elena pleaded, "Listen to her!"

"I do apologize guys." Rose stated, "I really had no idea you'd trust her so easily."

Damon turned towards his mother then to Rose and then back at his mother, "Wait you two know each other?"

Stefan stared, "Rose what's going on?"

"Her returning here is a big shock to me just as it is to you two. The curious question of why Klaus's _wife _is here is very confusing."

Elena gasped. Stefan clenched his fists. No one moved. Surprisingly Elena was the first to speak.

"Wait a second. You're Stefan and Damon's vampire mother who is married to the oldest vampire in time who wants to kill me? That's not just a coincidence."

Alice turned helplessly towards her boys, "I'm still you're real mother. Oh my boys if you would just let me explain!"

"When were you going to mention this to us mother? When?" Damon yelled.

"I can explain…I can!"

"Honestly when were you going to explain? You put the people I care about in danger! At least if you're my mother you could be honest with Stefan and I."

"I swear to you! I swear I do not love that man! When I found of his plot and the danger he was going to put you boys in I came here!"

"So this is a part of his plan? Sending you here. This was all a lie wasn't it?"

"No. No it wasn't. You and Stefan. You're my boys. I love you so much."

"Clearly you lost sight of what love really means…_mother_. Get out of this house you are no longer welcome!"

"Please…wait!"

"My brother' said get out Alice!" Stefan's voice cracked.

Alice ran out the door and it slammed behind her. Stefan disappeared immediately after. Elena curiously was about to run after him.

"No Elena. Let him be alone."

"That's not you're call Damon."

"It is tonight." He snapped, "I've had enough family drama for one night. So has you're boyfriend. Go home, go to bed."

"Damon-"

"Go home Elena." He said more rudely, "See if Rose needs a ride too."

The dark handsome man stood, staring into the fire.

Rose; who looked more heartbroken then ever was forcefully pulled out of the room and out of the house by Elena.

Xoxo

Elena wasn't really comfortable with Rose camping out in her attic but she let her worries slid. The next morning she texted Stefan and Damon multiple times with no reply. When she brought Rose breakfast the vampire and discussed the unanswered phones. Rose simply stated they shouldn't be bothered and left through the window mumbling something about going to the hospital.

Xoxo

Days went by, a week, and then nine days past. Stefan didn't show up to school and each night Elena searched the bars and alleys and the graveyard and couldn't find Damon. Finally overcome with worry for her boyfriend and best friend she drove to the Salvatore manor.

As usual the door was unlocked.

The young girl walked in hesitantly, curiosity once again came over her.

"Damon?" She called, "Stefan?"

The boarding house was completely empty. No one was home. Then Elena felt like someone was watching her and she turned around quickly.

"Alice."

"I don't really have a choice anymore. He'll be coming soon." She walks into the house, "When you're a vampire you'll understand."

"Understand what?"

"You do what you can to stay alive."

"Danger your sons lives shouldn't be at the top of 'keep my selfish self alive.'"

"All eyes are on me, Elena. My husband doesn't trust me. There are spy's everywhere."

"You really don't understand the meaning of family do you? Damon, who I thought to be one of the most selfish and sadistic psycho men I ever met would give anything to make sure his little brother his safe. He doesn't even like Stefan but he will not live in a world without his brother. He believes he is the only one who can hurt Stefan; if anyone else tries he will burn them alive. That's family."

"Klaus is a very powerful man. He was certainly nice enough to give you more time to live, but that has to be cut short. Sorry."

Before Elena could even react something sharp dug into her stomach. Elena gasped and staggered towards the floor. Alice was gone.

Xoxo

**A/N: Mommy dearest certainly had a huge secret. Does she have more? Read to find out! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Are people even still reading this? I know I haven't updated in a while. No excuses except life. I am terribly sorry. I couldn't figure out what do next and I had a completely other idea that fell flat so I knew I had to change it. REVIEW. **

Chapter 8

_Previously… _

_Before Elena could even react something sharp dug into her stomach. Elena gasped and staggered towards the floor. Alice was gone._

_Xoxo_

Unable to catch her breath Elena dug her phone from her pocket. She quickly dialed Caroline in hopes the newbie vampire would heal her. Sure, she could of called Damon and Stefan but the chances of them picking up the phone were low.

Xoxo

Caroline burst through the front door five minutes later. "Elena! Oh my god!" She hurried to Elena who was hunched over, sitting in her own blood. Caroline bit into her wrist and shoved it into Elena's mouth.

Elena gagged but drank the liquid until Caroline pulled away, "Okay that's enough."

The knife wound healed quickly and the pain was gone. The only evidence left was her shirt and pants stained with blood.

"Stefan and Damon didn't pick up their phones? Are you kidding? I'm going to kill them. I'll kill Stefan first, he's you're freakin boyfriend he shouldn't ignore you, where the hell are they?"

"Caroline, I know. We need to find them."

"C'mon will go get you a change of clothes and you can catch me up."

Xoxo

"And I thought I had mommy issues…" Caroline said and Elena put on a pair of new jeans.

"Yeah I know…Alice told me that Klaus was coming, when I don't know but it's close."

"Elena if he's coming well we don't really have that good of an army to take him, we don't know any of his tricks or anything."

"Yeah I know." Elena sighed, "If It comes down to it I may need your help again."

_Xoxo_

Elena didn't mean to fall asleep; in fact she was completely unaware she had fallen asleep. She awoke on her couch to some sort of shrieking. She jumped up frantic only to find Caroline hitting Stefan with an umbrella and Damon in the corner, looking terrified.

"You are the biggest moron in the entire world! I could strangle you! You didn't answer any of her calls or texts, what if something happened? Oh wait it did your psycho mother stabbed her!"

"Stop repeating it Barbie, still trying to process that last detail." Damon stated.

"Caroline stop." Elena said and got up from the couch. She ran over and pried the umbrella out of her hands, "Thanks though."

"That's what I'm here for." She stated.

Elena put the umbrella back into the closet near by and avoided Stefan's eyes. In all honesty she was furious with him. At this moment she tolerated Damon, "Where'd you guys go?"

"We had to take care of some things."

"Like what?" Elena placed her hands on her hips, "Your owe me. So I suggest you tell me what's going on."

"We don't know if Alice was sending information to Klaus and so we take care of some t things. Things that I didn't want to do at all, that idiot over here made me do."

Stefan ignored his brother, "Were clearly running out of time so we got some help."

"What help would that be?"

"I believe this is the part where you invite me into your home." A deep voice said from behind her closed front door. Damon twisted it open.

"Elijah!" Elena shrieked, breathlessly.

"Hello Elena, nice to see you again."

_xoxo _


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So Klaus is coming, Elijah is back and Rose is alive. **

Chapter 8

_Previously… _

"_Elijah!" Elena shrieked, breathlessly. _

"_Hello Elena, nice to see you again."_

Xoxo

"No! Not happening!" Elena yelled.

"Elena, just let him talk. Trust me, okay? He has a lot to say." Stefan pleaded.

Elena looked at Stefan for a long time and she tried to compose her thoughts. She couldn't be selfish. She got stabbed, sure, but this was about Damon and Stefan. This wasn't about her. She would hear what Elijah had to say and then she would make a very hard decision.

"Fine. Come in." She choked out.

"Thank you, my dear." Elijah walked gracefully into her home. Stefan followed him and Elena hesitantly looked at Damon who merely shrugged and followed his brother. The four seated themselves in Elena's family room.

"So what's the deal Elijah?" Elena asked.

"The deal is I've put up with Klaus for a long time, I know everything about him and he must be stopped."

"Yet you waited till the last minute. Great job."

"I'm sure you'd be hesitant if you had to kill your _brother _too, Damon."

Damon's expression changed drastically as did Elena's.

"What?" Elena asked. The trio stared aimlessly at Elijah.

"I believe the term your looking for is, 'omg,'" Elijah stated.

"Let's be real Elijah; I would never actually kill my little brother, although I've thought about it." Damon smirked.

"Maybe if you had no other choice." Elijah snapped.

"Elijah, what's going on?" Elena asked.

So Elijah went into detail explaining how Klaus came to be and what he was, half werewolf and half vampire. He explained the details about the sun and the moon curse. He explained Katherine.

"So Klaus seems like a selfish bastard." Damon stated.

"He is also many other things." Elijah frowned.

"So before Katherine, there was another doppelganger?" Elena asked.

"Yes. She was just like you at one time, and well you know the rest." Elijah said.

"You had feelings for her?" Elena asked, both Damon and Stefan looked uncomfortable.

"Her human side was, much different." He clears his throat, "So onto Alice. Here's story is quite simple."

He pauses, "She met Klaus randomly and he charmed her, love was there. They got married. When she discovered of you two being alive she knew Klaus had known and was furious with him. He then compelled her to come here, make you two vulnerable and betray you."

"So she's under compulsion?" Stefan said, "That's it? So if we give her revain she should be okay."

"One he compelled her not too and two just in case he as a bodyguard on the lookout. His name is Roy, I know is game, he's good."

Elena's head was spinning, "I can't do this, no."

"Elena what?" Stefan spat.

"This has nothing to do with me, this is about you and Damon. I don't want any part in this!"

"You're a doppelganger darling, you are involved." Elijah said.

Curiosity would kill her. She pondered of the what if of the situation. If she hadn't gone snooping in the graveyard then maybe things would be normal. Better.

Damon ignored Elena; she was pissing him off, "How long till Klaus arrives?"

"I'm working on it." Elijah stated, "Sooner than later."

"That narrows it down." Damon rolled his eyes.

Elijah then parted the trio and everything blew up.

"I don't like this." Elena shook her head.

"Well honey you gotta suck it up and get over it." Damon snapped.

"Oh your back to being a dick again I see?" Elena questioned running her fingers through her long brown hair.

"Never stopped."

"Damon back off." Stefan warned.

"Giving up again Elena? Oh wow there's a shock. You always give up. Your involved Elena and you can't not be so for once think of someone other than yourself."

"Did you really just say Damon? Really? Because me sacrificing myself for everyone I love is self centered?"

"You're giving up, Elena."

"No I'm not Damon. I don't want to be involved anymore I want everything back to normal!"

"What's normal? When has it ever been normal?" Damon shouted.

"When my parents were alive! When you two never knew I existed! My life before my parent's car was on that bridge! That's what normal is!"

Damon was silenced and Stefan turned away.

"I'm done. Leave now." Elena crossed her arms holding a steady gaze at Damon.

Damon walked out the door and slammed it behind him. Stefan hesitated, "Elena."

"I want to be alone Stefan, please."

Stefan left without another word.

* * *

**A/N:** So YEAH. REVIEW


End file.
